Beauty and The Beast
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Everyones favorite fairytale with a radioactive twist.. A headstrong Sentinel from the Brotherhood of Steel takes her sister's place as a hostage to Legate Vulpes Inculta also known as the Monster of the East, and with some unexpected help from a few legionaries, the Sentinel teaches the Mojave wasteland and the beast that true love can melt a frozen heart...
1. Once Upon a time

**Author's Note**

A few things that need to be said:

1 )Inculta is an asshole

2) Inculta is the legate and is the monster of the east 

3) Lanius is head of the Frumentarii

There will be some trigger warnings when needed...I think that's it but Thanks for reading and if you want comment...

With Love and apperiation I bid you adios..

"I have to go get her Nolan! I can't just leave her in the hands of that-that monster! She's my sister!" I screamed at the deceptively calm Elder that stood before me.

"I'm sorry Sentinel but it is far too dangerous to go and get your sister back right now. I can't lose you nor can the brotherhood."

I ripped his hand off my shoulder and glared at him, my steel grey eyes brimming with tears.

"You don't even care about Lany do you? She's my baby sister! I'm sorry Elder but I can't abandon her. I made a promise to her that I'd always be there for her, and that I'd never leave her. I'm going to get her back. Ad victoriam Elder.." I said as I turned and started walking out out the main chamber.

"What if you can't get both of you out of there Belle?" He called out,

"I don't know but I guess Lani will have to be the one to tell you." I said with one last glance behind me at the Elder.

"Ad Victoriam Sentinel." He whispered nodding to me.

I nodded back and headed to my bunk to grab my gear bag, then without a goodbye to the rest of my family, I open the bunker door using my pip-boy and went out into the mojave.

The heat from the sun burned nearly as bright as the fire in my heart.

Lani was my world, my baby sister, my best friend. We were orphaned when our parents were killed by slavers when we lived in the Pitt. I was 12 and she was 2, and about a year later we were found by the brotherhood when they did a campaign in the Pitt.

It's been 12 years since we joined, I quickly rose to the rank of sentinel and just 3 years ago at the age of 22 we were transferred to the Mojave. I refused to leave my sister behind in the Commonwealth with Elder Maxson, it's not that I didn't trust him, it's just that I had been with her all our lives. I was both a sister and parent to her, I was all she had ever known.

Now she was gone, and in the hands of Vulpes Inculta, the NCR's most wanted and one of the most evil men in the Mojave, he was called the fox of the legion.

Evil or not, he had my baby sister and that meant he was going to learn what a real momma Bear was.


	2. The bargin

**Author's Note**

 _ **GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT AHEAD**_

I said there will be warnings...It's Vulpes being slimy and shifty as always...

* * *

"Please just let me go! I-i didn't mean to shoot at your men! It was an accident!" I could hear my sister cry from my spot just outside the town of Nipton.

I walked down the main street lined with crucifixed NCR troops and powder gangers, to just feet from where my sister was being held.

"Let Her go Inculta." I ordered, from under the rim of my hood, I could see my sister kneeling, her hands bound and her legs covered in scratches and bruises.

I yanked back my hood and stared the man down.

His eyes were covered by a part of dark sunglasses and he wore a wolf head for a hood.

"And who are you?" He said calmly,

"I am Sentinel Lotus Belle of the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel and that is my little sister you're holding hostage."

Inculta looked at me then my sister,

"Well the resemblance is there, such a beautiful sister you have Sentinel. So young and... _innocent_." He smiled and stroked her cheek, the blood boiled in my veins.

"You get your filthy hands off of her!" I charged up my freezing glove, fog flowed from the now bitter cold glove.

He chuckled, and suddenly I was grabbed from behind by my shoulders.

"Belle!" I heard Lani scream. I let out a blast of dry Ice powder at the men who tried to capture me.

One of them screamed and fell to the ground, the other kicked me to my knees.

I grabbed his leg, burning the skin. I tried to scramble up but a much more powerful legionary placed his knee into my back while another crushed my wrist by stepping on it.

I screamed in pain as I felt the bones shatter.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Lani screamed struggling against her captors grip.

I heard a fist collide into her skin, and then a thud, and silence lived for a brief few seconds before sobs were heard.

"Lani? Are you okay? Lani?" I cried struggling against the weight of the man on top of me.

"Belle.." she whimpered terrified and scared.

"It's gonna be okay Lani, I'll get you out of here I promise!" I choked out, suddenly I felt a boot collide with my ribs, I grunted in pain.

"And how will you do that?" Inculta said crouching down to my level, he grabbed my head and yanked my head upward.

"I'll take her place." I said gritting my teeth.

"NO! Belle you can't do that!" There was another strike of skin on skin followed by a sob, I could smell blood.

Inculta chuckled,

"How touching, you're willingly to sacrifice yourself for her. Too bad I have no reason to let her go and just kill you, or better yet I'll make her mine and make you watch as I take her and make her bare me a child."

I spit at him, he wiped the saliva away with the back of his hand, then his fist collided with my nose, crushing it.

"You're really not helping yourself or your precious sister." He smashed my face on the pavement before walking over to my sister where he picked her up by her throat and shook her before using a knife to slash her uniform open exposing her bra.

Lani screamed and tried to fight back, but only managed to land weak blows on the man before he slammed her on to the ground and straddled her.

"IM A SENTINEL! I'm more valuable than she is! She's only a scribe! Please I'll do anything you want! PLEASE! INCULTA!please I'll stay in her place!" I sobbed helplessly, he stopped his assault on my sister's mouth and chest.

He lifted he head and without looking at me he said;

"Other than you being a Sentinel what makes you more valuable than her?"

I scrambled for an answer,

"I'm-im more of a woman and uh uh I can negotiate trades and give orders. PLEASE just let her go!" I said pleading,

"Hmm it harder to tell how much of a woman you are with all those clothes on." He said standing up, he snapped his fingers and the Legionary on top of me scrambled off leaving me at the mercy of the monster of the east.

Yanking me up by my hair and on to my feet, he looked me up and down.

"Strip." I took one last look at my sister, her left eye was swollen shut and her nose broken.

I sighed and began unzipping my uniform.

"Faster." Inculta order clearly bored, I glared at him but obeyed.

I had to kneel down in front of him to in lace my boots.

Just as I finished unpacking my last boot, Inculta shoved my face into his leather skirt covered crotch, he laughed and thrusted his hips.

I yelled and pushed away and kicked out at him, missing his leg.

He shook his head and brought his foot down on my ankle.

"Tsk tsk Sentinel, you really aren't helping your cause but you are making me more excited."

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood,

And felt my eyes burn with tears.

At snap of his finger, I felt multiple hands grab me and yank the rest of my clothing off, leaving me in just my panties and holotags.

I covered my breast with my arms and looked away from my sister.

Inculta circled me, like a wolf circling it prey.

"Hmm you are honest. You do have nice tits, and a very nice ass. Wonderful curves and a beautiful face aside from a few well deserved marks. I wonder if you're just as nice on the inside as you are on the outside." He said shoving me to the ground, and straddling my hips.

His erection throbbing against my pussy, he groaned and ground himself against me.

"Please not in front of my sister, lether get home safely and you may have me. " I whispered, harshly, my throat dry from crying. Inculta sighed and looked at my sister then me.

"Hmm, I suppose I will allow her to get home safely, only if you stay in her place and without retaliation from you or your brotherhood. Do I make myself clear?"

He said calmly leaning down to press his forehead against mine.

I nodded, crying in relief.

"Thank you Inculta." I whispered quietly, he stroked my jaw with his thumb before getting off me.

He walked over to my sister and stood over her,

"I will have my one of my men escort you to your bunker safely, no harm is to come to you or your people as long as they do not harm my men. Make it clear to your leader than your sister is the one making these terms. I will allow her to communicate with your leader in the near future, do you understand Girl?" Lani feebly nodded and gave out a weak sob before attempting to sit up.

Inculta handed Lani some clothes and ordered her to change.

I felt like puking as I imagined her standing nearly nude in front of these men.

Instead she slipped the dress over her head and unzipped her soiled suit and pulled her arms out of the torn sleeves. She managed to get the uniform off without revealing herself.

Then she pulled off her boots and on the boots that matched the dress.

She folded the remains of her uniform and set her boots on top on her uniform.

She looked up at me, I gave her a weak smile,

"Be good Lani." I said as I slowly sat up.

Before she could say good bye, she was led away by a Decanus.

"Ad Victoriam!" I heard her yell and I yelled back, tears formed in my eyes. The cuts on my face stinging as the tears rolled down my face.

"Ad Victoriam…" I whispered as the sun began to set and even though the sun was going down, the fire in my heart still glowed, waiting till dawn.


	3. A touch of kindness

**Author's Note**

No Warnings here. AOrry this one is su[er short but the next chapter will make up for it I promise :3

* * *

Behind me boots crunched on the pavement, breaking me out of my silence.

"Do what you must." I said expecting him to take me right there.

Instead he threw something at me.

I wiped my eyes and looked at the soft but coarse object in my hands.

Clothes, he handed me clothes.

I sighed and attempted to put on dress which was obviously difficult due to a broken wrist and shattered ribs.

As I finished lacing the boots, Inculta handed me something.

"It's water." He muttered before stepping away. I shrugged and took a swing, the water burned my throat but I didn't complain water was water.

"So where are we going now?" I asked quietly.

Inculta stood over me, his fingers tangled in my hair, almost like he was playing with it.

"Back to the main camp, back to Caesar. You will be my slave till further notice and you will obey me, things may change in the future but for now, I own you and you are not to leave my sight. Do you understand?"

I nodded, happy with the answer he patted my head and left to go talk to his men.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have ran. My ankle had been shattered and honestly I was surrounded by legionaries as well, I could have fast traveled but Inculta would've came looking for me and likely would've killed my entire bunker to get to me. I wasn't worth a war.

I sighed and hung my head, I was exhausted and weak.

"Slave, it's time to get moving! On your feet!" Ordered a legionary, I shook my head.

"I can't walk, my ankle is shattered."

He huffed and went to kick me, I grabbed his ankle, sending him flat on his ass.

"That's enough Bornous, she is MY property. Leave her be, I'll take it from here." The young legionary cussed at me but walked away.

"Don't antagonize my men, woman. I can only do so much to protect you."

I opened my mouth to speak but decided against it.

"As far as your broken ankles goes, I will allow you to use those profligate stimpaks to repair it. But only this once, profligate Chems, medicines, and alcohol and advanced technology are all forbidden in the legion. Only when does a mission require consumption of such filthy things are we permitted to use them."

I nodded, and hurriedly unlaced my boot and hissed as I stabbed my shattered ankle with the stimpack. It burned for a few seconds before the pain disappeared.

I sighed and gave a small smile of relief.

"Now can you walk?" Inculta said I nodded and pulled on my boot and stood up.

Around me fires burned illuminating the remains of Nipton, highlighting the lessons taught by the legion, burning my memory with it's acrid smell and bright lights.

"Give me your wrist slave." I rolled my eyes as he bound my hands and led me forward into the night on a very long journey to my new hell.


	4. A new name

**Author's Note**

There's an Easter Egg in here...Hint sparkles in the sunlight...

* * *

The trip took several hours even though we moved quickly and stopped at Cottonwood cove to eat and refresh ourselves.

A boat at Cottonwood cove took us to Fortification hill where Inculta was staying.

As I was walked through the camp, men and slaves stared at me.

"She's quite beautiful for a wastelander."

"Inculta may actually get an heir after all."

I cringed at that last comment, no way in hell was I going to get knocked up by this monster. I mentally clapped my hands when I remembered that I had an IUD put in last month,

"God bless pre war birth control." I thought to myself letting out a sigh of relief.

Slaves casted looks of sympathy and pity. Shaking their head as I passed them.

"Welcome to your new home slave, I will present you to Caesar after I drop you off at my tent and talk with him then and there you will be given your new name in which I have picked for you. Then I will have you fitted with a collar and taken to my tent where you will stay until I return. You may use the facilities near the tent but do not wander the camp and don't even try to escape. Not only will you be caught but whatever punishment you receive I can't not interfere with."

"Why do I have to change my name?" I said glaring at him.

He sighed annoyed.

"It is of caesar will, you are my property and now part of the legion."

"I maybe a slave but I will never ever become a legionary! I belong to the Brotherhood of steel. The blood of my brothers, my sisters and those that came before me, their blood runs in mine. I was born to be Brotherhood and I will die Brotherhood. Nothing can take that away from me, not you or a name change or even marriage. I will always have the blood of steel in my veins."

I said proudly, Inculta stopped and stared at me,

"We will see about that, Sentinel." He said before continued leading me to his tent.

He shoved me into the tent and tied me to the strong center pole and left me in the dark, alone.

I sighed and looked around, a dim glow from the campfires outside illuminated the tent.

The tent was not very large but still decently sized, I could see the outline on a bed, desk, and tall bookshelves.

I sat down and leaned my head back on the pole.

"At least Lani is safe." I muttered to myself as I tried to get comfortable so i could get some sleep.

As soon as I started to drift off to sleep, the flap of the ten opened.

"Play dead." The voice in my head whispered.

I decided to follow it, seeing that the voice in my head has never let me down before.

"Sentinel, My lord Caesar request your presence at his tent." I stayed still but kept my breathing even.

"Sentinel I order you to sit up." I stayed still, until I felt a boot collide with my already broken ribs.

I yelped and curled up in a ball, preparing for another blow.

"I said sit up."

"Okay. Okay. Damn way to kick a girl when she's down." I grumbled as I sat up.

Inculta huffed and untied the end of the rope attached to the pole and then yanked me up by my fiery orange hair and onto my feet.

I grunted and swore at him, earning a slap across the face.

"When I give you an order, you obey do you understand?"

"Yes _Papí_ " I said sarcastically, even in the dark I could see the look of disgust on Inculta's face.

"Please us both a favor and never refer to me as your father again." He said sternly, I winced as I chuckled.

He sighed and shook his head and lead me out of his tent and through the camp. Campfires burned bright.

Legionaries sat around the fires joking and eating. They stopped and stared, as did their slaves.

I blushed and felt a shiver run down my spine as I could feel eyes glue themselves to my ass which was barely covered by the plain brown dress.

After a few minutes, we arrived at massive tent that had guards in front of it.

They stepped aside and let me and Inculta through without so much as a second glance.

I pulled my shoulders back and stood straight, if i was going to burn then I was going to stand proud while burning.

For the first time I had noticed that Inculta no longer had his Hat or goggles on, instead his short cropped Dark brown curls were out.

"Damn he's pale." I thought to myself, he stopped short and turned around.

I held back a gasp as my eyes locked with his.

"Oh Ad Victoriam!" I thought to myself.

Blue, so fucking blue.

Ice Fucking Blue.

I tried to hide my reaction but it was clear that I wasn't doing a good job as he smirked and untied my wrist, letting the rope fall to the ground.

Our eyes stayed locked until someone cleared their throat, I blushed and broke eye contact but Inculta stared me down even when I looked away. His hot breath on my face, my face hardened.

The cliche tender eye's locking moment was over, this was a challenge.

I lifted my eyes back up to his, lust and hatred burned with his eyes.

"Inculta, if you're done I would like to meet your new slave and future wife."

Inculta snapped his head up and turned his back to me.

"Yes my lord Caesar," He took one last glance at me and strode over to Caesar's side.

I kept my eyes on Vulpes till Caesar spoke to me.

"So you're the lucky dissolute that will hopefully be giving my Legate an heir and also having the privlige of being the wife to him? Tell about how you came to us, I have heard stories but I'd rather hear the story right from you."

I squared my shoulders and sighed, my hands pulling out my holotags where Caesar could see them.

"I took my sister's place as his slave."

Caesar smirked, he reminded me of the mascot for an old pre war cleaning product, Mr. Clean.

"So you're a hero? That's noble of you even for a profligate, you could've died." I shrugged

"I've never really given much thought to how I would die but To die in the place of someone i love, it seems like a good way to go."

Caesar's eyebrows shot up,

"Really now?"

"Really. I'd take the place of any of my brothers or sisters. I made a oath of allegiance to the Brotherhood of Steel, I vowed my life to the Brotherhood and to each and every member."

"Brotherhood of Steel really? Tell me what is your rank?"

"Sentinel, sir."

"Well then it looks we got quite the prize here. Tell me what rank was your sister."

"Lancer-Initiate, Sir." Caesar's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Lancer-Initiate? I've never heard of this rank before and I am quite familiar with the brotherhood, since they are an acquaintance of ours."

"It's an East coast rank. She was part of the Air Force back in the Pitt before we came here to the Mojave."

"I see and what did she do while in the brotherhood?"

"She was learning how to pilot Vertibirds then we got transferred here and now she's um responsible for learning to repair them."

"Interesting and what about you? What did you do, besides play hero?" He chuckled as did the men around him, included Inculta.

"I was In charge of helping rebuilding the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood."

"This is just getting better and better. I must say, I am most certainly pleased that Inculta took you. Now since your his possession we must give you a new name one fit for a legate's wife,"

My eyes flitted to Inculta, he had a smirk on his face.

"Tell us Inculta have you decided on a name for your new wife?"

Inculta nodded and smiled at me.

"Lepus Ignis."


	5. Waking up

**Author's Note**

 _ **GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AHEAD**_

That is all...

* * *

"Rabbit Fire? I'm not sure I would've picked it but if it's what you want, then I guess it's okay." Caesar said questioning his Legate's judgement.

"Thank you my lord. I was hoping you'd approve, I found it quite ironic as well as fitting."

"I can understand the reasons behind it and it is fitting, just remember she's going to be difficult to train Inculta. Rabbits although timid can be vicious and strong willed creatures, they do bite. Now do you want to get her fitted with a collar so that you may finish up with your assignment?"

Inculta in a short stride had my arm in his strong Iron grip while the man on the other side of Caesar held a large spiked collar.

I groaned and panic set in, over taking years of training as memories of being held prisoner by super mutants flooded through my mind.

I tried to back away from the man but Inculta's iron grip on my arm held me still.

Inculta even tried to calm me but Still I tried pulling away, and even threw a punch.

I landed a hit on his jaw before chaos broke out.

Infuriated Inculta threw me on the ground and kicked my thigh and torso brutally.

Blow after blow, I screamed, eventually I stopped screaming and curled myself up into a ball.

I tasted blood from the split lip and head wound. My already broken ribs burned with each breath,

Finally as soon as I stopped screaming, Inculta stopped his assault and crouched down to my level.

With one last look into his blue eyes, my world went black as I fell unconscious.

* * *

What felt like seconds later I woke up, my dress was gone and my ribs and torso had been wrapped. Everything was fuzzy, but that didn't stop me from trying to sit up.

Almost immediately I felt a small warm hand on my chest and something bite into my neck.

I started shaking, as my Vision cleared..

The color they had gotten the collar on, feelings of dread overwhelmed the screaming nerves on my ribs and body.

I tried to push the hand on my chest away but couldn't move.

"It's okay." A soft female voice said as she tried to push me back back on to the bed.

"Let me go! Please!" I gasped for air, my lungs burning from the ribs being broken.

"It's okay darling. You're fine, I'm not going to hurt you." As if under a spell, I stopped resisting and laid back down.

After taking a few breaths I looked at the woman. She was a thin African American woman with traditional African head wrap on, her lips were turned upward in a gentle smile.

"Shh it's okay now. I know you're scared but there's no need to frightened. I'm Siri and I'm here to heal your injuries"

"I'm not dead am I?" I croaked out, my throat dry from fear.

Siri gave a sad chuckle, and shook her head. As she talked she mixed some powder into a cup of water and handed it to me, I shrugged, and swallowed the concoction. It tasted bitter like burnt dandelion greens and tiger Lilly flowers. I cringed my nose but finished the brew.

"Fraid not darling, Inculta wants you alive. Said something about your name is too fitting for you."

I shivered at the sound of his name.

"I understand what you're feeling doll, I was the slave to Aurelius. I wanted nothing more than death, but trust me once you accept your place and quit fighting, things will get better."

I turned my head, and winced at the collar biting into my neck again.

"When is he coming back?" I whispered groggy from the weird concoction Siri had given me.

"Soon, now you should go back to sleep. Don't fight it, I gave you healing powder water to help heal your internal injuries."

Mhhhhm whatever you say-yyy Knight Ka...de." I mumbled giving into the heaviness of my eyelids.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, at one point the sound of two arguing voices woke me up from my slumber.

"She needs to be left here under my watch and where she can sleep without worrying about being attacked while you're away."

A female voice huffed.

"I want her close to my tent!" A male voice yelled.

My still half asleep brain didn't understand the conversation or recognize the voice.

"Elder Maxson?" I called out.

"See you woke her up. The poor woman…"

I opened my eyes and saw a dark skinned figure in front of me, my brain still not engaged let my mouth run endlessly till the dark skin figured gently hushed me.

"You can tell me all about the Prydwen later Sentinel. Go back to bed."

I gave her a goofy smile and a Brotherhood salute.

"Ad Victoriam." I murmured before falling asleep once again.

It was 2 days before I woke up for more than the time needed to swallow the medicine that Siri made up for me.

This time when I awoke I immediately knew where I was, and why I was there.

I sighed and sat up, no pain in my ribs and other than achy bones I felt normal well alost human is a better term.

Hearing me stir, Siri rushed over to me and handed me a cup of the medicine.

"I'm fine doc, really." She rolled her eyes gave me the look, without another word I swallowed the bitter tasting beverage .

"How long was I out?"

Siri shrugged,

"3 and a half days In total." I gapped at her.

"3 days? That's it? I was out longer when I fell off the prydwen in my power armor." I muttered

"You healed exceptionally well, now let's not try that stunt again. You're lucky Caesar and Inculta want you alive. I was permitted to use a stimpak to save you from bleeding to death internally. You pulled an incredibly stupid stunt there girly."

I sighed and looked at her,

"I know it's just that I was terrified for my life, collars and cages are 2 of the 3 things in this world that scare me. Thanks for saving me by the way."

She patted my leg,

"No problem hun, just remember there's only so far you can push with that man. Inculta maybe one of the most liberal men in the legion but he is by no means kind or soft hearted. There's a reason he's called The Monster of the East." I nodded and looked down at my self.

I had a plain gray tank top on and black underwear, as well as bandaging around my ribs, and shoulder.

"Inculta left some clothes for you, and also your holotags and a mirror are here as well."

Siri handed me a pile of clothes and walked away closing a curtain for some privacy.

I sighed and slipped my holotags on first, then looked in the mirror.

My face was no longer swelling and only slightly bruised from the beatings.

Even with some damage I was still okay looking.

I've been told that I resembled a younger version of a pre pre war actress named Winoa Ryder with fiery orange hair in a pixie cut and freckles that covered my face.

My steel grey eyes still had their fire going, making me smile.

I mused my hair and pulled off the tank top and bandages as I laid out the clothes that Inculta set out for me.

In front of me was a simple black cloth bra, a crimson red Skater dress with elbow length sleeves, a pair of boyshort style underwear and socks with a pair of brown boots.

I shrugged and got changed not even wondering how he knew my size. Once changed I folded up my old clothes and bandages and pulled out my holotags before heading out to Siri.

She smiled and handed me my Pip-boy. I squealed with joy as I clipped it on and powered it up.

"You must be important to Caesar if he lets you have that." Siri said sighing,

"I was a Sentinel in the Brotherhood of steel. I'm an important pawn to them. I'm nothing but a simple chess-" I was cut off by Someone entering the tent.

I looked up, Inculta stood in front of me, his face was unreadable.

"Lepus you're awake." My left eye twitched at his casual usage of my roman name.

"Sadly." I said coldly as I folded my arms across my chest.

I suppressed the urge to gag as his ice blue eyes raked over my body, they stopped at the sight out my holotags dangling out in the open.

"You're bold you know, wearing those out so openly." I shrugged my arms indifferently.

"Let them kill me, do everyone a favor." I said looking Inculta up and down.

He was wearing a simple crimson tunica with a leather belt and boots.

"No need to be so self deprecating, Lepus." I gritted my teeth and held my tongue.

Siri put a comforting hand on my shoulder,I sighed and tried to relax, at she understood what I was going through.

Inculta cleared his throat and took a step towards me, instinctively I took a step back.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my collar making the prongs dig into my skin. His nose nearly touched mine, our eyes locked until He let go a few seconds later, I glared at him and rubbed my neck.

He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"It's near lunch, and lord Caesar has been so generous as to invite you to join me and his men for lunch. Appericate this opportunity, it's an honor to be in the presence of Lord Caesar, especially for a woman."

"I'm not hungry." I said flatly,

"I don't care if you are or not Lepus. You will eat and be grateful for this opportunity." Now you have an hour to make yourself presentable. In my tent I have a slave waiting for you with the needed cosmetics."

He grabbed me by the elbow md dragged me out of the tent without even letting me say goodbye to Siri.

His hands were large and calloused but still a little bit soft, his grip was firm but not painful. Like the collar on my neck, the grip was just tight enough to remind me of my place.

He led me back to his tent, inside was a bruised and emaciated woman, she gave me a weak smile before noticing that I was not alone.

Immediately her eyes darted downwards and she kneeled before him.

He let go of me and picked the woman up by her throat and set her on her feet.

She gasped for air and shrunk away from him as far as she could when he let go.

"Listen you useless dissolute, give this woman any assistance she made need. She is to look presentable in less than an hour Do not make her look like a profligate whore, do you understand?"

"Y-yes Legate Sir." The woman whimpered, Inculta nodded and gave one last glance at me before leaving the tent.


End file.
